


Волосы ангела

by porosenok_M, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: По ссылке можно прочитать про феномен волос ангела.Привет анонам, курившим наматывание змеи на колесо
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Волосы ангела

— Ангел, что случилось? Опять твои?

Кроули с тревогой смотрел на друга. Азирафель обнял себя за плечи, стиснув старый плащ побелевшими пальцами, и мыслями явно был где-то далеко от книжного магазина, Кроули и принесенных им пирожных. В светлых глазах смешались неловкость и страх.

— О! — Кроули вдруг понял, что произошло, и быстро обошел вокруг Азирафеля, разглядывая его. — Пора, да? Твои волосы?

— Я совершенно упустил момент, — губы Азирафеля мучительно поджались. — Волнения последних лет. Я об этом даже не думал.

— Можно посмотреть? — ступил Кроули на опасную почву. — Последний раз был в тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят четвертом, да?

— Я не уверен, Кроули. Вдруг это повредит тебе?

Азирафель кивнул какой-то своей мысли. Кроули щелкнул пальцами — жалюзи опустились и табличка «Закрыто» заняла свое место на двери.

— Пойдем на иной план. Просто покажешь мне — обещаю, что ничего не сделаю без твоего согласия. Если что-то пойдет не так, я сразу отступлюсь.

— Я знаю, что не сделаешь. Но нам лучше присесть, — пробормотал Азирафель и не сдвинулся с места.

Кроули подхватил ангела под локоть, подвел к дивану, мягко надавил на плечи, вынуждая сесть. И примостился рядом, забравшись на сиденье с ногами.

— Покажи…

Азирафель взял его за руку. Кроули еще успел почувствовать, насколько горячая у ангела ладонь, когда что-то страшное и могучее поволокло его вверх. Тело демона осталось на диване старого букинистического магазина, но сам он несся сквозь время и пространство, пока не увидел изнанку мира.

Перед ним была Земля. Голубая планета светилась огоньками, а вокруг нее  
кружились четыре существа, похожие на множество огромных полыхающих колес. Они напоминали изделия восточных мастеров — резные шары, заключенные в сфере. Над ними возвышался престол, но туда Кроули не смотрел — все равно не смог бы увидеть Бога. Сферы вращались с бешеной скоростью, крутились сами в себе, исчезая и появляясь вновь. Ближайшее колесо не двигалось. Оно было опутано белыми нитями, одна половина которых обрывалась в космосе, а другая тянулась к Земле, удерживая существо на месте. Кроули чувствовал, что там, под этими нитями, дрожит сила, рвется наружу — и не может двинуться с места.

Демон скользнул ближе, тронул одну из нитей, заклубился вокруг нее чернотой, и она, истлев, порвалась. Остальные колеса стали вращаться еще быстрее; Кроули показалось, что они хотят раздавить его, но не могут покинуть своих пределов.

Демон увидел достаточно. Он потек вниз на землю, проник обратно в свое тело и сжал дрожащую в его руке ладонь Азирафеля.

— Ты тако-о-ой, — протянул Кроули. — Я уже забыл, как выглядят херувимы. Теперь вспомнил.

— Уж не образ и подобие Господа, — грустно сказал Азирафель.

— А как ты решал эту проблему раньше? В пятьдесят четвертом, например? И что это на самом деле за нити? И как тебя раскрутить вновь?

Вопросы сыпались из Кроули, а Азирафель улыбался и качал головой.

— Обычно я оставлял заявку в офисе, и кто-нибудь из других ангелов поднимался ко мне и раскручивал: сдвигал с мертвой точки, и нити рвались. В пятьдесят четвертом это была Михаил, — Азирафеля передернуло. — Я живу на земле, но мое другое «Я» хочет объединения. Оно ищет меня, пытается дотянуться этими нитями. Мне страшно, Кроули. Я не хочу идти в головной офис, но выбора у меня нет. Еще пару десятков лет, и меня притянет к колесам.

— А я смогу тебя раскрутить?

— Я не уверен. Это может быть опасно, так что я не хочу тобой рисковать, дорогой мальчик. Представляешь, с какой скоростью крутится колесо? Тебя просто намотает на него!

У Кроули было живое воображение, да. Но еще он был уверен, что Азирафель никогда не причинит ему вреда.

— Ангел, я быстрый. Как только почувствую что-то не то, сбегу.

— Мы все равно не можем сделать это в Лондоне, — уклончиво протянул Азирафель. — Тут завалит все оборванными нитями. Они немного радиоактивны.

— Хм, а вот тут проблем нет. У меня есть коттедж в Саут-Даунсе. Вокруг только болота и выпи под кустами, твои волосы никому не повредят.

На лице Азирафеля отразилась борьба: он хотел, явно хотел согласиться... и не мог. Кроули стиснул его плечо, заглядывая в глаза.

— Позволь, я тебе помогу.

Азирафель бесконечно долго смотрел на него, прежде чем кивнуть.

***

«Бентли» привезла их к заброшенному дому. Кроули не был здесь лет пятьдесят, а может, и дольше — когда-то давно он выиграл этот коттедж в карты и ничего не менял в нем больше века, предпочитая Лондон.

— Какая красота, — Азирафель явно был очарован. — Ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя есть дом.

— Да просто к слову не пришлось. Пойдем внутрь, там должны были остаться книги предыдущего хозяина.

Пока Азирафель водил пальцами по пыльным корешкам, Кроули сотворил новый диван в гостиной — не хватало еще, чтобы их тела затекли в неудобных позах.

— Азирафель, — мягко позвал он, — пора.

Ангел подошел к дивану, сел на него и замер. 

— Нет, так не годится. Слушай, нужно расслабиться. Никто кроме нас не решит проблему, — сказал Кроули.

— А вдруг это погубит тебя?

— Ты мне доверяешь? 

Ангел встрепенулся:

— Конечно. 

— Тогда все будет хорошо. Поднимай нас. 

Кроули переплел пальцы их рук, дурея оттого, что это стало возможным. Что Азирафель перестал огрызаться в ответ на любой намек на их дружбу. 

Ангел снова вытянул их на изнанку мира, где ревели и носились херувимы. Кроули показалось, что те трое, которые могли вращаться, стали греметь громче и двигаться быстрее, чем раньше. 

Он не стал обращать на них внимание. Скользнул к Азирафелю, который, казалось, запутался еще сильнее. Замер на секунду, свернулся пружиной и, распрямившись, юркнул между нитями, прожигая их и стараясь добраться до ангела. 

Азирафель был… Азирафелем. Теплым, ласковым, бесконечно родным. Кроули показалось, что он заполз в место, где ему рады, где его ждут и любят. Конечно, он привык не надеяться — терпение за шесть тысяч лет стало добродетелью. Но то, что его не сожгли гневом, а приняли, вселяло надежду. 

Кроули пополз. Сгустком тьмы вытянулся вдоль одного из колес, завибрировал, пощекотал внутри, заклубился вокруг другого, намотался на третье... Азирафель гудел, словно каждое касание Кроули отдавалось в нем неземной музыкой. 

Кроули чувствовал, что его не хватает, что он захватил столько колес, сколько смог, но не сдвинул Азирафеля. Тогда демон рванулся, расползся по сторонам и понесся изо всех сил, точно безумный злой дух. И преломился, выйдя в неевклидово пространство. 

Колеса щелкнули и заскрежетали. Нити рвались с хрустальный звоном, Азирафель вращался все быстрее и быстрее. Ангел и демон так ускорились, что стали одним размытым шаром со всполохами света и тьмы. Миры сливались, проникая друг в друга, и Кроули старался не думать, как трясет престол и что обо всем этом скажет Бог, под которой все наверняка шаталось.

Кроули объял огонь, жар проникал всюду, наполняя демона тем, что было отнято у него во время Падения. Казалось, он вернулся домой. 

Когда последние нити оторвались, и демон почувствовал, что Азирафель под ним содрогнулся на всех планах мироздания...

Кроули очнулся на диване в своем коттедже. Под ним, закрыв глаза, с горящими щеками лежал Азирафель. Их тела переплелись так, что было непонятно, где начинался один и где заканчивался другой. Все вокруг было завалено волосами ангела. Кроули с ужасом почувствовал, что в штанах мокро, в голове — восхитительно пусто, а сам он вжимается все еще не до конца опавшим членом в бедра Азирафеля. 

Первым порывом Кроули было отодвинуться как можно дальше: если раскрутку колес ангел ему разрешил, то все остальное — нет. Руки Азирафеля стиснули его крепче и отстраниться не дали. 

— Спасибо, — Азирафель спрятал горящее лицо в шее Кроули. — Это было лучшее мое раскручивание со времен основания Земли. 

Сознание Кроули обожгло ревностью, на которую он не имел права: другие ангелы проникали внутрь Азирафеля, ласкали его, раскручивали и так же переплетались с ним после.

Кроули сгреб Азирафеля в надежде, что его не прогонят — по крайней мере, не сразу. Он был демоном, алчным и совсем не альтруистичным, что бы там кое-кто себе ни навоображал. И всем своим естеством хотел подтверждения, что вот этот лежавший рядом и обнимавший его ангел теперь принадлежит ему.

Конечно, это было не так. Кроули почти затолкал ревность туда, где она сидела последние шесть тысяч лет, когда Азирафель его поцеловал. По-настоящему! Ни в благодарность, ни в утешение, ни еще по какой-то возвышенной и дурацкой причине. 

Теплые мягкие губы прижалась к его кадыку, зубы прикусили кожу, Азирафель довольно выдохнул — воздух ласково пощекотал шею Кроули. 

— Нгк, — не смог удержать рвущиеся наружу слова тот: — я мгу-у-у ндтс-с-с-с?

— Надеюсь, это было не проклятие. 

Демон помотал головой, не доверяя своему голосу. Азирафель потерся носом о его шею и просто сказал:

— Ты лучшее, что случилось со мной в жизни, Кроули.

Кроули задохнулся, не смог выдавить из себя ничего. Нужно было ответить, но все, что он копил в себе веками, застряло в горле. Демон чувствовал, что лежит с совершенно глупым выражением лица. 

Азирафель гладил его по спине, никуда отпускать не собирался, говорил ласковые слова, вводившие в ступор, и целовал. Нежно, словно драгоценность.

— Кроули, скажи хоть что-нибудь. 

— Я страшно ревную, — Кроули не мог просто наслаждаться, он обязательно должен был все испортить. 

— К кому? 

— Все эти ангелы, которые тебя запускали, они… Ты с ними… Они видели тебя таким, проникали в тебя, любили, — зачастил Кроули.

— Нет, — тихо и торжественно произнес Азирафель. — Кроме тебя, меня никто никогда не любил. Ангелы приближались ко мне, обрубали нити своими мечами, а потом, разогнавшись, врезались и сдвигали с места. Дальше я раскручивался сам — довольно неприятно, кстати. К моему земном телу и близко никто не подходил… 

— Ну и глупцы. Сами свое счастье упустили, — проворчал Кроули, вцепившись в Азирафеля, как утопающий в спасательный круг.

Азирафель скептически хмыкнул и прижался ближе…

Проснувшись следующим утром, Кроули открыл в телефоне вкладку «Сассекс Экспресс» и уставился на фото катящегося по небу Азирафеля. «НЛО? Испытания военных? Русские?» — гласил заголовок. Демон пролистал пальцем новости. На одних фотографиях хорошо были видны колеса, горящие огнем, сквозь который пробивались всполохи тьмы, на других — пейзажи Саут-Даунса, заваленные белыми волосами Азирафеля.

Текст статьи напомнил обычные местечковые заметки, написанные, чтобы запугать домохозяек. Кроули пожал плечами и закрыл вкладку. Была б его воля, он бы устраивал такой небесный фейерверк в Саут-Даунсе каждый день. Но, по здравому размышлению, они с Азирафелем не могли расшатывать кое-чей престол чаще необходимого. Лежащий под его боком ангел завозился и так сладко вздохнул, что у Кроули заныло в груди.

— Не спишь?

— Сплю и вижу очень хороший сон.

— Да? Поделис-с-с-с-сь, — Кроули зашипел, когда Азирафель прижался к нему бедрами.

— Там есть ты, я, эта кровать и очень много времени...


End file.
